Benutzer Diskussion:Gänseblumnase
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Aschenpelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 18:25, 5. Mai 2012 Willkommen Hallo, willkommen im WaCa-Wiki. Ich wünsche dir hier viel Spaß! LG Mach ich gern. Ich hab da was für dich schau mal: LG Hallo ^^, Auch ein Willkommen von mir :3. Du kannst ja wenn Du willst in den Chat kommen dann können wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten. LG Leopardenschweif 07:36, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Viel Spaß bei diesem Wiki!WindheartxDyesternight 06:00, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, Welchen Chat meinst du denn? Den hier vom Wiki, oder den Irc-Channel? - 19:28, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich habe gesehen, was du Silberfluss geschrieben hast: Du musst eig. nur auf Chat beitreten drücken und schon bist du drin...LG Also wenn Du auf Chat beitreten ''drückst musst Du kurz warten Bis ~Gänseblumnase ist dem Chat beigetreten~ kommt. Dann klickst du auf das weiße Feld unten, schreibst die Nachricht rein und schicks es los. LG Leopardenschweif Bild Hab ich gern gemacht. Ich hab erst heute herausgefunden, wie das geht, deshalb bin ich im Katzen-Malen-Fieber. LG Danke für das Bild. Kann ich dich auf meinem Profil bei meinen Freunden eintragen? LG Hier dein Bild ^^ LG Leopardenschweif Hallo, Tut mir echt Leid, wegen der Bilder... Ich bin noch neu und wusste nicht, dass man sowas nicht hinzufügen darf... Ich werde ab jetzt CA bennutzen. Sei mir nicht Böse, ja? Von Sanddornpelz Hallo, Kannst du mir erklähren wie CA funktoniert? Ich steige da nicht durch. Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht. Von Sanddornpelz Danke Tausend dank das ist doch total shön! Ich wollte dir auch noch eins malen aber nur mit gimp weil die anderern da immer so schöne Bilder hinbeckommen das muss ich mir aner erst noch downloaden also nur noch ein bisschen Geduld ^^ Wie würdest du den als katze aussehen? LG und tausenden Dank deine Mondpfote 'Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume' 16:22, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hiera'r'chie Hey, Ich wollte dich jetzt mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du das Wort ''Hiera'r'chie ständig falsch schreibst. Achte bitte in Zukunft darauf, dass du das zweite r'' nicht vergisst, denn es ist einfach lästig, wenn ständig jemand hinter deinen Bearbeitungen herverbessern muss. LG 09:33, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok, danke. Ich hab dich auch schon eingefügt^^ LG Biene 11:00, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Danke :) !!!! LG Eiskralle 18:22, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) :3 Hey^^ es tut mir voll leid, wenn dir Birkenpfote nicht gefällt, aber wir kennen uns ja nicht lange und ich weis nicht welche Katzen dir gefallen. Tut mir so leid, LG Biene 19:09, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Als wen soll ich dich dann einfügen? Biene Thanks Wow, danke! Das Bild ist total schön! LG Danke das ist wunder schön !!!!! :D LG 08:21, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wie ist Mückenstich gestorben? Bei der Beschreibung von Gänseblumnase wurde erwähnt dass Mückenstich schon gestorben ist. Arme Gänseblumnase! Wie ist das passiert? WindheartxDyesternight 12:34, 23. Mai 2012 wie Blaustern... mit Paint und danach verbessere ich mit PicMonkey,oder ist das nicht erlaubt? Von Wind Chatten ist um 18 Uhr 55 grad sehr öde komm dochWindheartxDyesternight 16:55, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Daisy, Leo hat gesagt du möchtest nie wieder chatten. Ich weiß, dass du so denkst, aber das ist nicht dein Fehler! Du bist eine Heldin, schließlich hast du die Admins gewarnt! Wenn einer chatten darf, dann du! Im Gegensatz zu mir bist du echt supernett und gerecht.WindheartxDyesternight 13:07, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Daisy?!? Was ist los mit dir? Wieso willst du nie wieder in den Chat? Du hast doch nichts unrechtes getan! Wir mögen dich doch alle! ;( Was ist denn nur passiert? LG, deine Biene 08:14, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich schließe mich an :( Was ist los? Ich bin mir sicher, du hast nichts unrechtes getan :( GLG Wolfsmond 14:25, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich bins, Wind. Ich weiß ja nicht ob du dich damit auskennst, aber mein Kennwort funktioniert nicht mehr, obwohl ichs dauernd probiere, auch mit Groß- und Kleinschreibung. Gibts da nen Trick? Die Einstellung sagt beim Computer "Mittel" (Cookies). Ist das schlecht? Muss ich sie ein- oder ausschalten? Danke für deine Hilfe - das Problem ist dass ich keine e-Mail Adresse hab. Irgendwie muss ich die Admins davon überzeugen dass ich es bin... Ich versuchs bei Blade und Aki. Meine Vermutung ist ja, dass jemand anders mein Passwort geändert hat. War ja leider leicht zu erraten. Aber irgendwie krieg ich es schon hin. Ich glaub ich lass mir ne Frage stellen die nur ich beantworten kann oder so - wie im Film, aber wär jetzt wohl die einzige Lösung. Ich hoffe dein PC spackt nich wieder. Noch viel Spaß beim Erfindungs Wiki, ich vermute ja dass du grad da arbeitest. Ich seh mir das mal an. Jo? Was wolltest du gestern noch von mir? Noch da (22:51) ?StrangerInTheShadows 20:51, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für mich für dich ;D Hier ist eine Katze mir :) Ist aber ohne Shodow, da ich es nicht kann. Hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem :) ein bild Ein Bildchen eine Mückenstich: Geißelstern 15:38, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Noch ein bild aber jetzt blaujunges(blaustern) noch ein bild hab den namen der katze vergessen Geißelstern 17:25, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 2 Bilder! Ich wusste nicht welche Katze ich nehmen sollte, also habe ich gleich beide genommen^^ Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. Jacky Bitte^^ Schön das dir dei Bilder so gefallen^^. Das mit Lilapfote wusste ich nicht.Jacky 16:47, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier dein Bild ich haffe es gefällt dir. 18:32, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für dich Hofe es gefällt dir lg deine 11:06, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ava Nachdem es gestern leider nicht mehr geklappt hat, das Bild hochzuladen, versuche ich es hier und jetzt erneut: Hi Daisy, ich habe eben ein BIld, welches ich vor einigen Monden mal gemacht habe, gefunden, und dachte, dass sich das gut als Profil-Ava machen würde. Hoffe, dass es dir gefällt ^^ LG . 16:07, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vieeeeeeelen Dank Daisy!!!! Das Bild ist soo super! *_____* Ich leibe es. GLG Jacky für Daisy Heey! Hoffe es gefällt dir ;DRenaklaue 13:16, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) BilD das ist algenmond aus meinem erfundenen clan für dich<3 ich hoffe,sie gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 15:23, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Info Hey, wollt nur sagen, dass der Chat spinnt 'Ley''' A pictuire for you ♥ Das ist Daisynose a la Keksauge (in der Art von Keksauge) - 14:31, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen dein hund ist fertig ich hoffe er gefält dir Loki love (Diskussion) 12:24, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Siggi! <33333 12:01, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chat? Wollen wir heute Abend wieder so einen Mist wie letztes mal als ich dabei war machen? Schade D: Hi Daisy! Sorry, das ich gestern einfach ausm Chat gegangen bin, aber in dem Moment kamen gerade meine Eltern... Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, LG, deine Siehe doch selbst Sehr toll oder nicht? xDD Spaß!Hier für dich:Ich nenn sie mal Pady^^ LG- 15:24, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Entsperren Hallo, tut mir leid wenn ich einen Regelbruch gemacht habe es war garantiert nicht beabsichtigt und ich wollte fragen ob du mich jetzt bitte, bitte entsperren kannst. Ich würde mich sehr freuen Deine Traumherz. --- DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 17:56, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi Mir fällt jetzt nichts besseres ein. |Sonnen sturm 1}} 12:36, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) hi nochmal ----> Signatur 13:00, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bild für Daisy :D Es ist mein zweiter Körpershding, hoffe er ist okay dafür :D Chat :( Ich kann heute nicht mehr in den Chat kommen, weil der iwie spinnt, deshalb wäre es nett es den anderen zu sagen. Machst du das? Vielleicht knn ich ja auch morgen nciht in den Chat : / Kommtdrauf an was es für ein Problem ist. GLG 18:26, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild :DD Hi Daisylein Da ich grad so happy bin und so vile Bilder mit Paint mach, bekommst du auch eins. 22:21, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Chatt Liebe Daisy ich finde das so was von unmöglich ,ich habe dir gesagt das ich es morgen beweisen werde das ich die nicht bin kapiert heute ist erst Mitwochh fals es dein de es nicht weißt ! Sweetpaw Frage Meine Freundin hat ein Problem. Sie hat sich angemeldet und sie kann nichts bearbeiten und kann nicht auf ihr Profil zugreifen. Es wäre nett wenn du uns helfen würdest. Lg Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:00, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sie weiß es nicht. Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:08, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja sie heißt Sternennacht.Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:13, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC)